comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/You Get a Reboot! You Get a Reboot! Everybody Gets a Reboot!
Honestly guys, I'm really wishing we had some kind of pre-publish that allows us to create things and save them on the site, but is free from people seeing, because I keep getting new ideas that sometimes flip an established reality on it's head. Sometimes these include changing parts of or deleting a character that is well liked with a relatively long history. I hope you all can bear with me as I do that... A lot. (Un)Lucky Earth-13 I'm about to straight up warp this reality to be prefectly honest. I want to delete almost everything and start essentialy from scratch, starting with Rayner Solomon Kenway, the Immortal Iron Fist (and only the Immortal Iron Fist). Goodbye Ronin In conversation with some of you on the chat when I was creating Earth-851815 and the Ronin of that reality I realized that I made my initial concept of Ronin that I thought of years before, and In my opinion in the process of perfecting it with 851815. I feel Rayner is more suited to being the Iron Fist. The New Plan I have always had an appreciation for anime, mostly Dragon Ball Z and Gundam, but I have recently grown in my interests to include multiple abridged series such as Dragon Ball Z abridged by Team Four Star, Hellsing Abridged also by Team Four Star, and Sword Art Online Abridged, as well as other animes such as Kill La Kill and Gurren Lagan. The new plan for Earth-13 is to reconstruct it as a Tarentino-esque salute to anime, centering around Iron Fist as a MARVEL/Dragon Ballish crossover with G Gundam like Iron Man sports, and possibly much more, as this is still in it's early stages. Kuzuri I really want to do something with Wolverine as well, since he frequented Japan in the comics, but I don't know what exactly yet. I know he would be very different. Also with Silver Samurai and Blade. Ronin Fist.jpg|He might turn Super Sayian who knows Iron Gundam 13.jpg|Burning Iron Mariko Yashida Silver Samurai.jpg|Silver Samurai will also be a Gundam. Not sure if I want Harada or Wolverine to pilot Fongji Wu 13.jpg|Fongji Wu: She definitely goes Super Sayian Earth-851815 Now for Earth-851815. The goal for this reality is to make it my modified MARVEL Cinematic Universe, centering around Falcon's Wingman, William Lawton: The Thirteenth Ronin. The Godswords, Olympus, and anything Avenger related comes from Earth-13 to Earth-851815. Spider-Verse? I also intend to add a Spider, with a heavily modified Amazing Spider-Man incorporated into my modified MCU as MARVEL and Sony were allegedly in talks to do, however with a twist: it will be a Roninized Silk: named Rachel Moon. I also plan to add Spider-Man actually I just wanted to be dramatic, which is hard when you're writing a blog. Part 2 I also intend to make a small Alternate Earth-13 with Gwen Stacy as Spider-Woman, nearly identical to that of MARVEL's Earth-65. A (Most likely Infinity related) power causes the two Earths, and Peter remeets Gwen. Oh the feels (I meant that in a deadpan tone by the way). Spider-Suit 851815.jpg|Spider-Man (in his final Spider-Armor suit) with a friend... Spider-man Costume 2 851815.jpg|Peter's second costume Spiders in Love 851815.jpeg|Peter and Gwen reunited Rachel Moon 851815.jpg|Rachel Moon: Silk. I have a weakness for Asians. Thoughts This, like AE-152312, is heavily still in conceptual stages, and I never really made things that I didn't have a linear story already made for before, with the exception of Earth-667, which wasn't meant to have one. So please, help me out and tell me what you guys are thinking so far. Tell me what you liked about 13 and 851815 that you don't want to want to go away, and maybe that will help me when I reconstructing them. Some things have to go away, but I am in uncertain territory and it would go a lot smoother with some help. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-13